


Lucid Nightmares

by Koisticks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koisticks/pseuds/Koisticks
Summary: Komaru wakes to find her partner isn't there beside her.





	Lucid Nightmares

Komaru stirred in her slumber tossing left, right, curling into the covers. Burning smoke, the choking debris, the screams, the ever sickening sound of flesh being torn filled the night. It always did. But something was wrong this time. . .the spot beside her was cold. _Touko_. She got to her feet, grabbing the megaphone from the nightstand. She squinted adjusting her eyes to the dim light. “Touko?” She called out. No response. Her gut tightened into a sickening knot.

She cracked open the door, warily looking out into the narrow hall. Komaru slunk her way out, megaphone first. “Touko?” She called again, but she didn’t respond. She could feel her chest growing tight, her breath shallowing. Touko never left her side. Something happened. _Something horrible happened._ The pitch black surroundings offered her no peace of mind.

_Drip, drip drip_

_ Blood._ The smell of iron filled her lungs, she forced her feet to carry her faster. Touko, Touko-- where was she? The screams of terror from outside filled the dead air. She had to be okay. She had to be! Komaru paused at the corner of the hall, taking a peak around the bend.

A red light. Above. Without hesitation, she lifted her megaphone and-- _“Break!”_ but what accompanied wasn’t the sound she was expecting. The explosion of scrap metal was far too small. Before she even had a chance to process what was going on, all the lights flooded on with a resounding alarm.

Cold clean tile floors, white walls, flourcent lighting. The bathroom door was ajar, the gentle drip of the faucet echoing through the hall. Future Foundation. She was at Future Foundation. What lay on the floor was the broken scraps of a security camera.

Komaru furrowed her brows looking disoriented and confused. The scent of blood had vanished in an instant. The screams faded, leaving her questioning her senses.

The alarm silenced. Footsteps echoed through the hall, a tired and frustrated looking Sakakura glaring down the girl. "What the hell are you doing running around the halls at 3AM breaking my security cameras Naegi?" He growled.

Komaru looked up at her division leader in confusion. How did this happen? She could've sworn it was all there moments before. "I. . .I don't know." She murmured. "Where's Touko?" Komaru looked up to him urgently.

Sakakura rubbed a hand over his face, clearly too tired to properly question this girl. "In her room. Sleeping. Like you should be." He was tired of being kept up by bullshit night after night.

Her room. _Her room._ That's right, since coming back from Towa they each were given their own rooms now. Komaru's shoulders eased. Everything was fine.

"We can talk about this with Munakata in the morning. Go get some sleep." Sakakura grumbled, groggily heading back down the hall. How Komaru was going to explain that, she wasn't sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I usually just stick to rping and such, this is my first kinda mini-oneshot to test the waters! Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing some longer stuff with Komaru maybe some Tokomaru fics in the future? Feel free to leave comments and suggestions! ♡


End file.
